


Everything We Want

by WhisperingMirrors



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrors/pseuds/WhisperingMirrors
Summary: A short and sweet night out, set a few months after 1x13 but Max didn’t die and Rosa wasn’t resurrected.





	Everything We Want

Everyone settles in a back table at the Wild Pony after closing drinking beer, after a few rounds of shots. Alex, Kyle, Liz, Max on one side and Maria, Isobel, Michael on the other side of the table. Michael and Alex are sitting across from each other not really speaking to each other but stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking. 

Things are a little awkward between Alex and Maria but he is civil towards her since she kissed Michael. A ruined friendship over a relationship that never was. Michael eventually told her how he felt about Alex, and how it hurt. In the end she was hurt for her part in this mess but realized Michael just needed a friend, she could not compete with a cosmic connection and doesn't want to, she deserves her own. She hurt Alex on her way to this discovery and hopes they will one day be as close as they once were. For now, she will settle for him being in the same room. 

Liz is enjoying a night out with her friends and just letting go of everything she is stressing about. They all have a good buzz going on. After a while she starts to notice every time Kyle would say anything, Michael would roll his eyes, scoff or say something snarky in response while Kyle just ignores him. This happened also when they were trying to help Isobel, "So Mikey, I am curious what is your problem with Kyle?" 

Everyone gets quiet. Isobel looks over to her brother, “Yeah, I wondered that too.” 

Max is pretty sure he knows and he has his own problems with Kyle but they are friendly now. Maria just looks on curious too while Alex just lowers his head. 

Kyle grins, “Yeah Mikey, what's up?” Even though he knows what his problem is. 

Michael grimaces, “Don't call me that.” 

Liz look over to Michael, “Well fill us in, we are all friends here.” 

Michael snaps his head towards her, “Are we though?” He relies sarcastically. 

Isobel nods, “Yes, in a strange way, so just fill us in, what did he do to you?” 

Kyle laughs, “Oh that's the best part... Not a damn thing.” 

Michael shakes his head, “No, I wouldn't say it was nothing.” 

Kyle stares at him, “Man, it was ten years ago; I am not the same person I was then,” he adds sincerely looking towards Alex. 

Liz catches on, “So, this is about how he treated Alex in high school?” 

Michael leans back sighing, “Yeah it is.” He looks at Alex, “not sure how you are just over it. “ 

Alex finally looks up at Michael, “Like I told you before he apologized.” 

Michael doesn’t look impressed, “So that's all it takes is an apology?” Alex sensing a deeper meaning in that question. 

Alex agrees, “Sometimes yes, depends on the situation.” then he looks back down again. 

“So, years of bullying you just gets swept under the rug and you are besties again?” Michael argues. 

“Well I wouldn't say besties but I moved on from what happened, maybe you should too.” Alex replies. 

Michael just shakes his head, “you are such a dick Alex.” 

Alex looks at him raising his eyebrows, “And you're an asshole.” 

They both start laughing, saying “true” at the same time, whispering insults under their breath no one could hear. 

Everyone else is just quiet, engrossed in this conversation happening around them. It is as if they weren't even there. They share glances with each other after Michael and Alex start laughing, Liz was about to speak thinking the conversation was over but Michael isn't finished. 

Michael leans forward, “So, when are you going to forgive me?” 

“There's nothing to forgive.” Alex looks up. 

Michael wishes that were true. “Then why won't you talk to me? You barely even look at me anymore.” 

“I could say the same about you. I am giving you space so you can move on like you wanted.” Alex explains. 

Michael frowns, “Oh really, who said I wanted to move on?” 

Alex looks at him like he lost his mind. “You did to several people, not to me directly though.” 

Michael shrugs his shoulders, “I talk a bunch of shit sometimes; you should know better.” 

Alex gasps, “And am I a fucking mind reader now? We suck at communicating.” 

Michael just looks at him, he gets lost in Alex’s eyes sometimes. “It's been over ten years, our connection has never faded. I was wrong to try and act like I could move on from you, I was hurt and just lost my Mom. But I am not sorry for trying because now I know one hundred percent, it will always be you. I am sorry for hurting you though.” 

Alex looks a little teary eyed but does not cry. “As I said before, you have nothing to apologize for. I know I hurt you too. I'm the who should apologize. I am sorry for the times I let my dad get in my head and when I walked away. I was scared you would get hurt being with me.” 

Michael shakes his head, “I can take care of myself Alex, you don't have to protect me.” 

Alex leans in, “I know, I am working on it.” 

Michael scoffs, “You know some things never change though, after I shared everything with you, you still walked away again.” 

“No, I said I was done walking away and I meant it, do you remember the last thing you told me before I left that time?” Alex questions. 

Michael thinks back and it dawns on him after a minute, “Oh... That I wanted to leave.” 

Alex nods, “Yeah to somewhere I couldn't follow you so I needed a minute to process that. And then you... After I bared my soul to you... You looked away again. I meant everything I told you, you are my family, everything I do and have done has been for you as well as for me. You are the love of my life, you said we have a cosmic connection and I believe it.” 

Alex sighs and looks around like he just remembered other people were around to witness his meltdown. He gets up quickly, “well I have to go.” 

As he heads toward the door Michael turns to watch him leave, “as I told you before I never look away, not really but here you are walking away again!” 

Alex stops and turns to look at Michael, “yeah and all those times I walked away you never once followed me. Then he turns and walks out the door. 

Michael sighs running his hand through his hair, looks around to see everyone staring at him. “What?” 

Kyle shakes his head, “You're an idiot dude.” 

Max looks perplexed, “I slightly agree with Kyle, which is scary.” Kyle flips him off. 

Isobel had been silently crying, “I didn't understand before when you told me but I see it now and you are a giant idiot.” 

Michael looks around, “Oh, thanks so much, that's what I have been working so hard for, idiot of the decade.” 

Liz can see Michael isn't getting it, “what are you waiting for, he wants you to go after him.” 

“Didn't seem that way to me,” Michael states. 

Maria jumps in, “Wow you really are dense sometimes, that is exactly what he wants. Now go get your man, I bet he is out there waiting for you.” She says winking at him. 

Michael squint his eyes thinking about it. Then gets up quickly and runs out of the bar, hoping he isn't too late. 

Liz laughs, “Well that was something, I think they forgot we were here. I just asked one simple question.” 

Everyone laughs. 

Kyle nudges her shoulder, “You asked Guerin a question that was about Alex, nothing is ever simple where he is concerned. I have been dealing with his jealousy for a while now. Maybe that will stop now.” 

Max grins, “Doubt it.” 

“I didn't know it was about Alex though,” Liz explains. 

Maria shakes her head in disbelief, “I feel like a jerk for even considering a relationship with Michael.” 

Liz reaches out to her, “Don't, you didn't know the extent of their relationship. Neither did I.” 

Max has to add, “I have known since high school but didn't realize all they went through. I hope they can work it out.” 

Kyle smiles wide, “Oh they will, they deserve to be happy.” 

“All I know is I want that with someone,” Isobel says wistfully. 

Everyone agrees while Max wraps an arm around Liz, thankful he already has it. 

_________________ 

Outside..... 

As Michael rushed outside, he looked around and saw Alex pacing back and forth in front of his Jeep, head down, brows furrowed in deep thought. “What are you doing out here private?” Trying to sound casual as if he didn't just run out here, walking slowly towards him. 

Alex stops and looks up smiling, “Waiting for you cowboy, I hoped you would follow this time.” 

Michael finally reaches him. “I will follow you anywhere Alex. He grasps Alex's neck and pulls him closer before leaning into a tender kiss. Alex raises his hand to Michael's face until he is grasping through curls returning the kiss as Michael moans. They are lost in the moment before they break apart, wrapped in each other, foreheads pressed together. 

“So, can we start over?“ Alex whispers. 

Michael whispers back, “No, I don't want to start over. I want to continue our journey together. We already know each other better than anyone else.” 

Alex nods a little, “Alright I can handle that... No more walking away or looking away.” 

Michael smiles, “Just you and me moving forward together.” 

They stay there holding each other, kissing and loving each other for who knows how long. 

_______________ 

A little while later the gang makes their way out of the bar to find Michael and Alex still holding onto each other and in their own world. 

Maria looks on in amazement, “Wow Liz, how did we miss this? When they are together, their auras are so beautiful and entwined.” 

Liz grabs her hand, “I don't know honestly, but I am happy for them.” 

Kyle waves them on, “Let's leave them alone guys, you two can be better friends tomorrow and I will catch up with you all later." 

They all head out ready to get some needed sleep, leaving Michael and Alex, not that they noticed.


End file.
